


you are so important to me

by bitch_from_mars



Series: mammon fics [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, BUT IN A FRIEND WAY, Emotions, GN!MC, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, They love each other so much, mc doesn't have a name or pronouns, they comfort each other basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_from_mars/pseuds/bitch_from_mars
Summary: mammon tries to comfort mc after a bad fight with lucifer, only to be comforted in returnbtw this is PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP. they’re just having an emotional moment :’) this takes place near the beginning of mammon and mc’s relationship, so this is like one of the first times that they’re genuinely vulnerable with each other even though they’re still really close. it’s mostly the first time mammon is vulnerable with mc, but them having this moment is really important to me bc i just wanna comfort him :’)
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), mammon - Relationship
Series: mammon fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	you are so important to me

“UGH!” I slammed my bedroom door as a final “fuck you” to Lucifer. He had just spent an hour and a half trying to lecture me about spending too much time outside of the house with Mammon, claiming that “If you’re not careful, his stupidity will rub off on you.” I was  _ not _ taking any slander of my best friend so I defended him, of course, but Lucifer being the pretentious ass that he is decided that I wasn’t allowed to leave unless I agreed to spend less time around Mammon. I mean, c’mon! Who tells someone that their own brother is a bad influence, especially when the person you’re telling is your brother’s best friend! Anyways, I refused to agree and because he’s the prideful and stubborn Lucifer, he wasted both of our time all because he couldn’t admit that he was wrong. I eventually had enough and stormed off to my room, not caring if I would be punished for it later.

I left my light off as I entered, instead turning my LEDs to a deep purple and turning on my tiny little rock fountain next to my bed. Snuggling into my mountain of blankets and pillows, courtesy of the brothers always leaving them in my room, I closed my eyes and let a few angry tears escape from the corners of my eyes. I love all of the brothers, but god does it hurt when all they do is gang up on Mammon all the time. I couldn’t even imagine how he felt about it. Thinking about it just made me even angrier, so I let myself cry for a while, just thinking and listening to the quiet trickle of my fountain.

“Oi!” My door creaked open slowly and I quickly wiped my tears away as I flipped over to see who had disturbed my cry session. My favorite boy in the Devildom was standing in the doorway, looking at me concerned.

“Purple lights  _ and _ the fountain?! Hold tight, I’ll be right back!” He practically yelled as he rushed off to who-knows-where. I chuckled softly as I wrapped myself back up in my blankets, waiting for him to come back. A few minutes later, my door was pushed open as Mammon backed into my room carrying two mugs; my favorite set, the giraffe and the zebra ones that I had gotten for us on my most recent trip to the human world. He sat softly on my bed, careful not to spill the contents of the mugs, leaning up against my headboard as I sat up to take the giraffe mug from his steady hand. I looked down into the mug to see what he had brought me; angel’s milk, my favorite comforting vanilla milk recipe that he had remembered from Luke. I could smell cocoa wafting through the air and I assumed he had brought hot chocolate for himself; a perfect contrast to mine. 

“Hey!” I looked up from my cup to see a determined yet pouty expression splayed across his face that made me giggle.

“What’s that look for?” I laughed. He flicked my forehead in frustration.

“Whad’ya mean ‘what’s that look for?’ Ya only have the lights purple when yer upset, and the fountain is when yer sad, so what’s the matter human? And don’t try to play dumb with the Great Mammon, ‘cause I saw you cryin’ when I came in the first time,” he announced, proud of his observation skills. I took a long sip from my cup, internally laughing at Mammon’s impatience as I drank. Inhaling shakily, I set the mug down next to my little fountain and settled myself against Mammon’s left side. 

“Lucifer told me to stop hanging out with you because he said you’re a bad influence.” I felt him tense up slightly, confusing me.

“W-well what'd ya say?” he asked, his voice shaky. I huffed a sigh of annoyance, shaking off my previous befuddlement at Mammon’s reaction.

“I said no obviously! Why the hell would I let him tell me who I can and can’t hang out with! And who is he to tell me something like that! I wouldn’t hang out with you if you were a bad influence! Jeez, I mean I get that he’s used to bossing you guys around for whatever reason that makes him think he can, but what makes him think he gets to do the same to me! Ugh, he’s so annoying sometimes.” I felt him relax as I rambled, leaving me wondering why he would be tense in the first place. As I finished speaking, it dawned on me; did he think I would actually agree with Lucifer?

A few moments passed as I thought of what to say next, unsure of how to address his sudden rigidity previously; in an attempt to save the silence that was slowly turning awkward, I just blurted out the first thought that came to me.

“Why were you so tense?” I asked bluntly. 

“W-whaddya mean, tense? I’m not tense! If anything, yer the tense one here!” He avoided looking at me and began to fake a smile as he stumbled over his words, a tell-tale sign that he was lying to me. I narrowed my eyes and sat up to face him dead on. He shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking at me, but before he could fully turn away, I softly squeezed his cheeks with one hand and turned his face towards me. 

“Mammon,” I started, gauging his reaction. He looked at me in slight shock, still surprised at me suddenly grabbing his face. Determined, I continued to stare him down but loosened my grip on his jaw slightly. “Did you really think I was gonna agree with Lucifer?” His shifty glances touching everything in the room but me told me all I needed to know before he even opened his mouth to respond.

“O-of course not! Why would the Great Mammon-”

“Mammon…. Why the hell would you think that?” I was genuinely confused.

_ Why would he ever believe something like that? Do I not show him how important he is often enough? Did  _ I _ make him think that?  _

I tried to fight off the hot tears building up at the corners of my eyes at my racing thoughts; luckily, I managed to get myself under control before he was able to look at me again.

“Well, it’s just that…” he trailed off, lost in thought. I pushed away the ever-growing mass of anxious thoughts about the source of his pain to the farthest corner of my mind I could reach. 

_ This isn’t about me. Help him.  _

I did my best to give him an encouraging smile which, despite my concern of how my sad attempt at helping must have looked, seemed to do the trick. He continued on, still nervous about being vulnerable despite the numerous times he had seen me in the same position.

“It’s just that, well, all of my brothers always tell me that I’m… not good enough? You’ve heard ‘em before; ‘Scum,’ ‘worthless,’ ‘moron.’ I can brush ‘em off a lot but man, can it sting sometimes,” he gave a breathy chuckle and I could tell he was bluffing then; I knew it hurt him more than he let on but I decided not to push it and instead just listened. “I just thought that, I dunno… maybe you believed them? After all, everyone’s always telling you to stay away from me, but Lucifer? If even he thinks I’m so bad then what’s stopping you from doing the same?” All at once, all of those cornered thoughts came rushing back to the forefront of my mind as I felt those stinging tears again. I gently reached out and pulled myself around his neck, hugging him in what I hoped was a comforting manner before he saw me crying.

“O-oi! What’re you doin’, ya dumb human! I’m supposed to be comforting  _ you _ , not the other way around!” Afraid of my voice cracking if I responded, I simply squeezed him harder to my chest, wanting so desperately to make him feel loved. Cautiously, one of his hands settled around my lower back, the other resting just between my shoulder blades as he leaned into me. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and I took the opportunity to tenderly wind my fingers up into his fluffy white mop; he turned his head in response, allowing me easier access to the soft tufts at the base of his neck. As I ran my fingers slowly through his hair, he pressed me closer into his body as he eased into the sensation of the physical affection I could tell he was craving. Despite our close friendship, this was the first truly delicate and loving moment we had shared together, and I could tell that we both severely needed it. A few comfortable minutes passed as we indulged each other in the comfort of a loving body before I decided to finally break the pleasant silence. 

“You know that I would never,  _ ever _ , think anything like that of you right?” My voice came out softer than I expected, barely a whisper, but he still managed to hear me. He nodded weakly into my chest, still holding me to him as if his life depended on it. I needed to make sure that he truly understood. Despite his resistance, I pulled away from him just enough to look at him, his hands falling into his lap when he could no longer reach me. 

“Hey,” I whispered. He raised his gaze to mine, gold and cerulean sparking in the dim light of my room. “You are my best friend in the entire world - hell, the entire three worlds. Nothing that Lucifer or any of your brothers could say would ever change that. I just-” I faltered, searching for the right words as his eyes darted back to his hands. “I just really want you to understand how much I need you.” 

A shocked look crossed his face before morphing into a look of innocent joy, a soft smile playing across his face up to his gleaming eyes, almost brimming with tears. 

“Really?” His pure happiness at the simpleness of my words absolutely shattered my heart. It was so clear that the people he cared about didn’t tell him this enough and before I could stop myself, I practically jumped on him as tears flowed down my cheeks. Mammon didn’t hesitate this time as he wrapped his arms around as much of my torso as he could without snapping me in half. There was no stopping the shakiness in my voice this time as I tried to utter out something coherent while choking back small sobs.

“I’m so so sorry, Mammon. I should’ve known that all that shit they said about you hurt, and I’m so sorry for not realizing it. God, I’m really the worst, huh? I should’ve made sure that you knew how amazing you are but I was an idiot and - ”

His low chuckle interrupted my senseless rambling, breaking my train of thought.

“Of course the Great Mammon knows how amazin’ he is!” I giggled at his confident remark and he laughed along with me.

“He just needs a lil’ reminder sometimes is all,” As he sank into our embrace, I could feel the cool air hit a wet spot on my shirt and realized that he had finally let his tears spill over. My eyes watered again at the thought that he trusted me enough to cry in front of me, but I managed to pull myself together once more so I could get out a few more words.

“Promise me you’ll always remember how important you are to me, okay?” I asked, voice cracking just slightly. He gently squeezed me as he answered.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am projecting my fights with my mother on to lucifer shut up
> 
> comments are always appreciated, and feel free to leave any feedback! thanks for reading!


End file.
